Together
by Shaillerine
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura, never getting along but...They only have each other now...


**I had a dream about this last night.**

**Konoha Gakuen 1****st**** year A classroom**

Sasuke sat on his seat silently, all the girls chatted and giggled with flirtatious glances towards him, he frowned then made a low sound of disgust, all girls are annoying, well not all girls though, there is one exception he glanced to his left and saw her reading a thick looking book, now and then she would adjust her glasses and with slight movements her long braids sway

_Haruno Sakura_

She is his fiancée they just met in the Haruno residence this Saturday but when they are in school she would act like she doesn't know him, not that it bothered him but, she is really good at acting, he once saw her in his older brother's birthday party and she seemed to fit the crowd, she is completely different, she's a natural, she's got acting talent

Sakura gave him an ice cold glare

**TRANSLATION**: what the hell are you looking at?

Sasuke didn't reply but looked in a different direction. Haruno Sakura is the student any teacher would wish for, a genius bookworm, polite, silent, well-mannered and has absolutely perfect grades. How can she do that? Doesn't she get tired of reading? Every day she would have a new book and during lunch Sasuke would see her typing like crazy on her notebook. Doesn't she have interest on making her school life more fun? Like join clubs or something like that. Oh yeah she did join a club, _Book-lovers club _she is crazy, you can't call her life a life, she doesn't act normal compared to her older sister who at the same time Sasuke's sister in law, she seemed normal and Sakura's brothers Gaara and Sasori are normal too, they are his teammates in basketball

"Today is the last day of the club week, let me check your attendance for a moment and I'll dismiss you" said the teacher after a few minutes of silence they are dismissed without a sound Sakura fixed her things and lifted her bag

**Basketball court**

Sasuke has changed to his jerseys and looked for Sakura and without having trouble he found her talking to her brothers "Haruno-senpais!" he called then rushed to them

"What's up?" he asked

"cut out the formalities Sasuke" said Gaara "we're a family" he added

Yes, even if his and Sakura's marriage won't be a success they are still a family since Sasuke's brother Itachi is married to Sakuno's oldest sibling Konan

"Sure sure Gaara" Sasuke gave in "Sasori-nii do you think the engagement party will turn out fine?"

Sasuke wanted to hear Sakura's voice he hasn't heard it since Monday surely Sasori will ask her  
Gaara chuckled and Sasori elbowed Sakura "what do you think?"

"It will turn out good, surely since it will be catered by the famous Yamanaka Ino" her voice was like ice

"I see" Sasuke muttered, satisfied

Sasuke did all he wanted since today is the last day of him, being a normal high school student, tonight is his and Sakura's engagement party he sighed, he thought about the engagement once more, is he really fine with it? He thinks so since Sakura is fine with it, they could just marry each other and do nothing on their honeymoon, maybe not? He could just play basketball in the hotel and Sakuno could bring a library.

At lunch they were picked up by their parents and they planned a family dinner, at the Uchiha residence.

"you're pregnant Konan-nee" Sakuno exclaimed clapping and giggling "isn't that great Itachi-nii?

Itachi nodded with light flush in his cheeks and smiled while Sasuke frowned

He just couldn't get it? Why does she have to be as cold as ice for him and sweet like candy to them? Is it because he is her fiancé, well she could just refuse but it's too late now because of the party tonight.

"is it a boy or a girl?" Gaara asked

"it's a girl" Konan answered

"we should make names now" Sasori suggested

"that's a good idea" said Sasuke said tapping Sasori's shoulder

"how about something related to your names?" Mikoto suggested

"how about Itanon?" Fugaku asked

"that sounds weird father" said Itachi

"yeah it sounds like a guy's name rather than a girl's"

"seriously getting so worked up" said Sasuke "Konan-nee is only pregnant for months, why hurry?"

"you're such a killjoy Sasu-chan" said Mikoto giggling as Sasuke smirked

"Itachi and Konan?" Sakura said thoughtfully

Sakura smiled then touched her sister's large and bulgy stomach

"What about Chiako?" Sakura asked "Itachi-nii's Chi and Konan-nee's Ko"

"it's a pretty nice name younger sister" said Sasori

Sasuke nodded with satisfaction

"well then Sasuke and Sakura" Konan called "how will you handle the party?"

"just talk and stuff" Sasuke answered

"well you can't play basketball in the party" Sakura said putting a piece of cake in her mouth with her desert spoon, it's her fourth slice already, Sasuke didn't know that she was that fond of sweets

"and you can't read book in there can you" Sasuke and Sakura shared a glare

"what's with the atmosphere?" Gaara asked

"you ask them" Sasori answered

"you get along pretty well huh" Sakuya (Sakura's father) teased, his voice out of place in Sasuke and Sakura's glare duel

"you basketball prince, I hope you turn to a basketball so I could dribble you myself"

"Huh? Try me bookworm, are you gonna bring a library in the party? I could volunteer to be the librarian"

"as if you know something about books"

"as if you know something about basketball"

"ENOUGH" Fugaku said " you can tease yourselves in your honeymoon"

"Tch noisy Father" Sasuke whispered

Itachi and Sasori dropped the couple (_if they can be called a couple_) at a famous and expensive salon,

Itachi patted his younger brother's shoulder

"I'll leave my car here, drive safely k?"

Sasori hugged his sister "we'll wait for you in the party"

"okay" she agreed

"Sasuke" Sasori called "I'm entrusting her to you from today on, take care of her brother"

Sasori planted a kiss on Sakura's forehead then smiled

"Something doesn't feel right" Sakura said watching Itachi and Sasori get in the Ferrari and drive away

"What? Can't get your glasses adjusted?" Sasuke chuckled

"I'm serious" Sakura replied

Sasuke didn't wear any make-up, he feels like a gay if he does so he just requested to have his hair fixed and after that he wore his all white tuxedo with a light gray bowtie, all he needs to do now is wait for Sakura to get dressed and then drive to the party which is being held in Uchiha residence then deal with their super large family, today's party is only for the Uchiha-clan and Haruno-clan which are one of the oldest and largest clans in Japan

"Did you get bored waiting for me?" it was Sakura's voice, he looked to her direction only to get shocked she was so gorgeous and hot

Her glasses are gone and her long hair let down to her waist, her white tube topped gown that revealed the shape of her breasts. She is also wearing an elbow-length white gloves, she looked like she's going to a wedding, she seemed to be not comfortable herself, it was all because of their parents that they need to wear things like that at early age

"shall we go?" he asked offering his hands

She smiled then accepted his hand "sure"

They drove in silence

"you nervous?" he managed to ask

"a little bit" she answered "something's wrong" she added

"what?" Sasuke asked

"we should've gone back with our brothers" she said biting the fabric on her thumb

"what's wrong"

"I think something bad is—

"look Sakura! This is our engagement party, at least calm yourself" said Sasuke his onyx eyes watching the road "are you calmed down now?" he asked after a few minutes

"I think so" she replied

Sasuke stopped the car and Sakura looked out

"huh?" she muttered in confusion no one is watching the door, that's weird

"what's wrong? Let's go"

"y-yeah"

Something is wrong, he could feel what the girl beside him feels but he sighed then shook his head to chase away that unpleasant feeling

They both get out and with deep breaths the two hurried to the steps then stops at the enormous door

"ready?" Sasuke asked smiling, Sakura sighed then smiled back

"yeah"

With Sasuke's strong push, the door burst open and what did welcome them? They we're expecting shouts and cheers of their noisy family but there was none. All that welcomed them was a red hall filled with sleeping people and silence.

"No! This can't be happening!" Sakura shouted then ran to where Sasori and the others are

"Sasori-onii-sama!Gaara-nii-sama!"she shouted then sobbed

Sasuke walked slowly towards Sakura, their grandparents are there too, dead, all of them dead, the food and everything is gone, nothing remained only he and Sakura, and the sea of their dead relatives, their blood that painted the floor stained his suit as it did on Sakura's gown he kneeled beside her, she is now embracing Konan-nee , she is dead too, beside her is Itachi, one hand on Konan's stomach where Chiako is hiding, she is dead too

"Itachi-nii" he called cupping his brother's face in his hands he glanced to his side and found his parents

"Father! Please" Sasuke knows that he won't wake up but he can't keep the words from his mouth

"Please father I don't care if you shout, I don't care if you're noisy just make a sound please" he felt tears fall down from his eyes "Mother" his lips trembled as he embrace her lifeless mother

"Mother, forgive me for being a killjoy son" he sobbed then gently set his mother down then cried more

"nii-sama" Sakura breathed crying even more "you can't leave us like this"

"you can't!" she shouted, crying harder

No one is left, no one congratulated them, no one will ever embrace them or pat his shoulders or kiss her forehead.

_They only have each other now_

Sasuke let Sakura cry on his chest

"why did they have to leave!" she sobbed "they didn't do anything bad, why did _You_ take them away from us!"

"shhh,shhh" Sasuke tried to calm her down, feeling stupid because he himself couldn't calm down. His tears soaked her hair and he held her closer to him

_They only have each other now_

**Should i continue this?**

**i hope you say yes**

**i'm planning for them to have revenge together**

**please tell me your thoughts**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
